


Par Avion

by LivefromG25



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, penpal au, tags tbc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/pseuds/LivefromG25
Summary: 13 year old Armie Hammer doesn't exactly have anyreal friends. He is a little strange, talks kinda weird and despite being in no position to be picky, has barely a passing interest in any of the kids in his class - except for his cousin Nick, his one-man social circle and the only reason he ever gets invited to anything.He longs for a true friend, someone who really understands him, and when his school participates in a PenPal Exchange, he may finally get his wish.





	1. Armie - September 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Rainbowdazzle Tumblr prompt that I won't post here for fear of veering far off course. I wasn't quite ready to post yet but it was that or lose the draft and the work skin. I really hope this format works for everyone (though possibly not on mobile...). I wanted the full font for the letters but AO3 is tough, man. So... anyway. Here goes nothing :)

 

_I don’t know how to start this letter. This is kind of dumb. Oh, dumb means silly - Do you speak English? I guess you do because we were told to write in English but what if you don’t? That makes this even more silly._  
  
_Our teachers told us to write about ourselves but we don’t even know who will get our letters yet. So I don’t know if you are a boy or a girl - I think that is a flaw in the system. What if you think this letter is stupid and don’t want to write back to me anyway? What if you don’t even like me?_  
  
_I guess I won’t worry about that for now. So, about myself. Well, my name is Armand (Armie) Douglas Hammer and I am 13. I just turned 13 during the summer though I didn’t have much of a party. All of my school acquaintances were away on vacation so there was no one to invite. When is your birthday? I bet you have a cool birthday with parties and lots of cake. Do you like cake?_  
  
_I think that might be the stupidest question I have ever asked anyone. I would be embarrassed except you don’t know me so it is okay. I could cross it out but then I would have to write this letter all over again and I have to go now._


	2. Fabien - September 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie gets a reply! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart to Lily_TPMBouquins for her patience and kindness with helping me to learn English so I could translate it to French so I could translate it back to English. Very much appreciated. <3

 

 

_My name is Fabien and I have 13 years. I enjoyed your letter very lots! Merci!_  
_Joyeux anniversaire! (happy birthday!) I like the cake - and macarons! I have a birthday in Mai._

  
_I have two sisters and one brother. They are taller than me and names are Aurelie, Emilie et Olivier._  
_Do you have some sisters and brothers?_

  
_My favourite sport is football and I belong on the team of the school. I play goalkeeper. Do you do football? I go to matches avec my father and brother to AS Saint-Étienne. That is my best team!_

  
_I have the hairs and eyes brown. How do you look?_

  
_I will write again. Sorry my English not super good. Please you will help me! :)_


	3. Timothee - September 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fabi had his time in the spotlight... Enter precocious lil Timothee, stage left.

 

 

 

Je vous remercie pour votre lettre! That's French for thank you for your letter. You were the lucky chosen one!! You get two letters from my school! Haha! I am cheating because I already speak English but I am living here (Lyon) for the coming school year so I was allowed to take part in writing to you guys. Its kinda neat!  
  
So, ummmmm… Okay, lets see… my name is Timothée but you can call me… UMMMM I guess it doesn’t matter you can call me **Timothée** since you have to write it hahaha. I aint in charge of how ya say it. I am half American so I get it - You _will_ say it wrong.  
  
BUUUUUUT, my friend Fabien will also be writing to ya, so he can teach you some French and I can just be the fun one you talk to about un-boring stuff (instead of stuff like how to say “where is the toilet”.)  
  
(où sont les toilettes? My French aint PERFEKT so please learn from Fabi not meeee!)  
  
I am not 13 yet until December. DUUUDE I hear ya on holiday birthdays. Theyre the worst!! CHRISTMAS! Noone wants to celebrate with lil T cos of some guy called Jesus. Like how did he get all the luck. My mom likes to remind me at least I was born in a hospital and don’t have a donkey for a brother but… I do have a sister (la soeur) so maybe that is worse??!!  
  
Oh shhhhiiiii...! My teacher is collectin these now I think Ive written too long and I haven’t even started!!!!!! so maybe youll write me back an I can tell you other great stories from my life that I'll probly make up. JOKEEEEE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't make the picture for his signature smaller - it looks ridiculous on mobile. BUT LOOK does it even matter. :)  
> and if the french is wrong... well, he's already said not to listen to him so... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to onlyastoryteller for listening about this over and over and over again. xo


End file.
